


Beautiful - Johnlock First Time

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top John Watson, Virgin Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Johnlock first time one-shot, set after The Final Problem.Smutty smutty smut smut!!!Enjoy!(My first time writing smut.... wish me luck!)





	Beautiful - Johnlock First Time

Kisses deepened, hands grew more confident to explore. 

Sherlock's back thudded against the wall. 

John pressed his mouth into pale skin, left a trail of light bruises down Sherlock's neck. Nipped the base of his ear, searching for the spot he knew would make him gasp. Found it, bites and kisses making Sherlock''s breathing strained.

John's fingers light on Sherlock's buttons.

A pause.

"John, I-"

" Sherlock, are-"

The words were spoken together, but John motioned for Sherlock to speak first.

"I've never, well I mean to say I haven't,"

"I know. Sherlock, only if you're sure of this."

Sherlock's voice was husky. 

"I have never been so sure."

John kissed him again, urgently now, and Sherlock met it, tongues fighting for dominence, Sherlock's teeth sinking into John's lip in a way that went straight to his groin, a way that made him gasp.

John looked to Sherlock for confirmation before undoing his shirt, fingers flying over buttons. 

Kisses placed down Sherlock's front, bites stretching down to his navel, down further still, John standing to meet his lips, feeling the hardness pressed against his leg, Sherlock's fingers shy on his waistline.

Item after item of clothing was removed, until only two layers of cloth separated their throbbing erections, desperate to be touched.

Sherlock experimentally ground into John, friction making him moan.

"May I?" John was toying with the waistline of Sherlock's boxers.

"Oh, God yes."

So John did, then stood back for a moment, admiring the length of him, causing Sherlock to blush. 

"Sherlock Holmes, you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen." 

Another kiss, John's boxer's feeling ever tighter, Sherlock's pupils dilated.

Sherlock dropped to his knees, pushing his back away from the wall.

The ex-army doctor swallowed, Adams apple bobbing.

"Sherlock, are you su-"

The rest if his words were replaced with a sigh as Sherlock ever so softly stroked the front of his boxer's, then removed them entirely.

"There's so much?" Sherlock's voice was almost quizzical, but he gazed up at John with appreciation for a moment before tentitively reaching forward.

His fingers were so gentle, so soft, but enough for the first touch to nearly tip him over the edge. 

"Oh my god Sherlock"

Stroking his shaft, fingers tracing a vein, pleasure building inside him every moment.

And then fingers were replaced with a warm mouth, tongue swirling on John's tip, the intense pleasure forcing a moan out of him.

"Where did you learn t-"

Sherlock stopped suddenly. 

"Is that okay?" He seemed almost anxious.

John nodded shakily. "Yes, perfect, please"

His words changed to a stream of compliments, how damn hot Sherlock was, how perfect he looked, as Sherlock took him half in his mouth.

John had to rest his hands on Sherlock's shoulders, his knees turned weak under the unbelievable surge of desire he left.

He was on the edge, nearly there, building inside him-

And then it stopped. And Sherlock stood.

John gasped at the lack of contact, pain and intense pleasure and longing swarming him.

"John, please."

"What do you want me to do?" John was still hazy with the lack of Sherlock's mouth.

The consultating detectives voice was hoarse, barely more than a whisper. "Fuck me, please"

John nearly came right there.

"Are you sure?"

Sherlock nodded in response, then moved to the bed and dropped to his hands and knees.

"Please"

"Tell me if you want to stop, at any point, I don't mind"

"Please"

John grabbed a bottle from his bedside table, slicked his fingers, then pressed into Sherlock with just one.

The detective gasped, but nodded to keep going.

Another finger, and a sissoring motion, brushing against his prostate, and Sherlock nearly screamed, hands knotting into the bedsheets.

"I...want...you..."

A third, stretching him in a way that would be painful if not for the pleasure that coursed through him.

And then emptyness while John squeezed a little more of the bottle onto his throbbing member, the touch of it making him moan.

John lined himself up, pushing just the tip in, and Sherlock felt a delicious fullness in it.

The army doctor pulled out for a moment, then thrust back in until he was halfway submerged.

"God, more" Sherlock pushed himself backwards, wincing slightly, wanting the same pleasure he felt earlier.

It was too much for John. 

"Sherlock, turn over please, I want to see you"

He obliged, John sliding out of him.

"You are so, so beautiful."

John kissed him, then pushed in again, the new angle meaning he hit the bundle of nerves, over and over again until Sherlock was a mess, screaming his name over and over and over, legs wrapped around him.

Then John bit that sweet spot on his neck again, and it was too much. Sherlock came, splattering their stomachs, crying John's name into his shoulder.

The sight of it pushed John over the edge, and he bit down hard into Sherlock's shoulder, gasping as the waves of intense pleasure shook though him, stars clouding his vision.

They lay for a while, exhausted and spent, until John whispered softly:

"Sherlock?"

"Yeah?"

"You are beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> So there we go. Hope you enjoyed it!  
Sorry it''s a little terrible, I rushed some of it.


End file.
